


Hari Coyote

by Angelchexmex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Deaged Harry, Friendly Naraku, Friendly Tom Riddle, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, YaoiHarem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bout of accidental magic Harry is sent to a past filled with real live demons. Having to deal with six tails and coyote ears is the least of his problems when he has six mates to deal with and the body of a five year old. Eventual YaoiHarem. </p><p>This has been moved from FF to here. Be patient while I get all the chapters up please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jump

Harry Potter sighed trying to figure out how he had gotten himself into this newest situation. He had been running away from Dudley and his gang when he had been trapped in a back alley. He had wished for a safe place where he wouldn’t have to worry about being hurt and could be himself only to find that his magic had granted him his wish. He was now standing in the middle of a forest with five green tails and two green coyote ears. What the bloody hell!

Staring at his reflection in the stream that he was kneeling over Harry almost fainted. Not only did he have green ears and tails but his hair was silver-fucking silver!-and he looked even more feminine than usual. His eyelashes had filled out more and his face had rounded out a bit-which really wasn’t that bad since it wasn’t quite so obvious that he had been starved-and he was even smaller than normal. He looked like a bloody child! Not to mention he was now completely covered in Slytherin colors. Oh wouldn’t Draco laugh up a riot.

But still first things came first. Harry pulled off the black kimono he was wearing-when did that happen?-and checked his wounds. His ribs were healing as well as could be expected and the whip marks on his back seemed to be doing fine from what he could see so his only real concern were the words etched into his left arm with a carving knife. The word worthless stood out in raw and ragged red flesh contrasting gruesomely with his pale ivory skin. If it was just red and ragged Harry wouldn’t have worried, what worried him was the black that seemed to be tainting his veins around the marks. It looked almost like when he had gotten blood poisoning in his leg when Uncle Vernon had cut open his thigh with a rusty piece of metal.

Sighing Harry tore off a strip of his kimono and wrapped it around the wound, it would have to do for now. Pulling the kimono back on-which was much more difficult than it looked- Harry tied the deep blue almost black sash around his waist and started to walk. He didn’t have his wand on him-not that he could use it anyway- so he would just have to find someone to help him find his way. Hopefully he wouldn’t be tracked by the ministry for his accidental Apparition. It didn’t matter if he was expelled because he wouldn’t be going back to Hogwarts anyway but he did not need to end up in Azkaban. His only job now was trying to kill Voldemort.

Hoping to find berries or something as he walked Harry started to look around sniffing cautiously there was a tantalizing scent coming from off to the right. Harry followed his nose until he heard the sound of voices. Hurrying up as he felt his body was about to collapse on him Harry burst into a clearing only to find what looked like a half-wolf half-human attacking a half-dog half-human who wielded a giant sword. Surrounding the two was a girl in school uniform a man who could have been a monk a woman in armor and a little kid with fox tails and ears. Harry promptly passed out.

~.~-.->_>

“Do you think he’s okay?” A female voice asked standing to his left.

“Feh, he’s a demon he’ll be fine.” An annoyed male voice answered. Keeping his eyes closed Harry calculated exactly how many enemies he had surrounding him and tried to figure out the lay out of the land as best he could.  
“If he’s a demon then why did he pass out?” a kinder male voice asked. “Is he injured?”

“I smell blood.” Was the answer given by a growling voice that had Harry fighting not to shiver. There was something almost seductive about that voice. Jumping up Harry shot for the forest not even pausing when someone grabbed the sleeve of his Kimono and tore it off. He shot into the forest like a silver and green bullet not looking back.

>_>-.->_>

Inuyasha stared in horror after the little demon that had shot off into the forest. He had not been thinking when he had grabbed onto the demon’s kimono only knowing that he couldn’t let him get away. The only reason Inuyasha wasn’t going after him was because of the shock he had just received. The arm that had been revealed, it was covered in scars and gashes and a very distinct ropy scar that spelled out the word Monster. Inuyasha felt sick. Who could have done that to such a defenseless and sweet looking creature; he wasn’t even mature yet, still a pup! Whoever it was would pay.

._. ._. ._.

Kouga watched the retreating form of his mate and had to almost physically restrain himself from following. Because he knew that the small demon that had just run from them was most definitely the most submissive of his mates. It was not uncommon for a wolf demon to have more than one mate and from what he knew of coyote demons-though that was rather little as they had been thought to be extinct-Had as many mates as they had tails. The highest known amount of mates was three and from what he had just seen his little submissive had six.

Kouga sighed he would have gone after his mate but as a coyote demon he would be able to protect himself and he had another mate to worry about first. Turning to Inuyasha Kouga almost sighed again. Inuyasha was absolutely clueless to Kouga’s wooing and the only way he could get Inuyasha’s attention was by flirting with Kagome. As much as he hated it Kouga was willing to do anything to get his mates attention. He had been willing to wait for Inuyasha but now he had found the most submissive of their apparent five people mating. He couldn’t afford to let Inuyasha stay in denial, he would have to show Inuyasha just exactly who he belonged. He was looking forward to claiming the feisty submissive.

~.~-.->_>

Harry ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him-which was pretty bloody fast- and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He hadn’t felt like he was in danger but years of honed instincts had led him to fleeing without actually thinking about his actions. Maybe he should have stayed? Then again once they had realized how much of a freak he was they would have wanted him gone anyway so best to just stay on his own.

Unlike what everyone else believed Harry was not an idiot he knew that Dumbledore had been manipulating his life and that Ron and Hermione had been paid to keep him in check. He knew that everything in his life has been set up from the start, that all those accidents in school had been tests for him. But he had gone with the flow; it was easier that way.

Running without paying attention to your surroundings was a stupid as shit thing to do, Harry reflected a moment later when he ran into something solid and fell on his arse. Looking up the only thing Harry could think was ‘shit’.

Standing above him with a fox tail was Tom Bloody Riddle A.K.A Voldemort. Life is fucked up. “Harry?” Tom asked looking down at him.

Panicked Harry blurted out the first thing he thought of and then went on a small rant. “Why don’t you have fox ears?!?! I have fluffy ears you should too! Why the bloody hell do I have to be more freakish than the Dark Lord himself? That is totally unfair! And why do you only have one tail?”

Tom blinked at him. “The person who has tried to kill you for years is standing before you and this is what you ask me?”

“I’m out of shock for the day if you would like a better response you should have run into me tomorrow. For now I’m going to treat this like a dream and go with the flow.” Harry sighed running his hand through his hair. “So have any idea where we are?”  
Tom looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. “I just got here myself. Hey, what happened to your kimono?” Tom asked suddenly grabbing Harry’s arm. Harry’s glamour’s immediately fell into place hiding the scars on his arm.

“I found a dog-person and wolf-person fighting and ran away.” Harry stated pulling his arm back. Tom’s magic had left a strangely pleasant feeling when it rubbed his own and Harry didn’t like it. “Now it’s gone and I’m still hungry.”

“Then let’s find something to eat.” Tom stated as if it was the simplest thing on earth, the bastard. But not able to come up with a better plan Harry followed Tom through the woods in search of food. Who would have thought this was how the day would turn out?

“Do you smell that?” Tom asked pulling Harry from his revere. Sniffing cautiously Harry noticed the smell of cooking fish wafting on the breeze. Tom and Harry hurried forwards following their noses. They stopped on the outskirts of a clearing, within lay a dragon, Goblin-like creature, a girl, and the hottest person Harry had ever seen. Power practically wafted off him saturating the very ground he sat upon.

Maybe they shouldn’t bother this person. Turning to say just that to Tom Harry was interrupted by the regal voice of the powerful man in the clearing: “You might as well come here. I already know your there.” Tom and Harry shared a look before walking into the clearing. Harry stopped for a second looking a little closer at Tom. He looked like a teen!

Shaking himself from his stupor Harry continued to walk forward staying as much behind Tom as possible without actually cowering behind him. “Hello,” Harry waited for Tom to say more but he seemed to be stuck at just that.

Sighing and gathering up his Gryffindor courage Harry poked his head out and spoke: “We’re really hungry and we can’t find any food would you mind sharing?” When the man in front of him didn’t speak Harry started babbling. “We’d be really grateful and we can help out if you like. I um know how to cook really well and I could take care of the kid or um well I …I can fight pretty well and um…”

The man saved Harry from further embarrassment by speaking up: “A pup should never have to go hungry. Where are your parents young ones?”

Harry fidgeted slightly before unable to look at the godly man in front of him. Thankfully Tom spoke up this time: “His were murdered and mine died a long time ago. We only just met in the forest while trying to hunt.”

“Then come for now you will travel with me. Come eat you are both too thin especially for pups as young as yourselves.” Harry followed carefully after Tom staying as far from the new man as possible. If a man as weak as Uncle Vernon could hurt him so badly then what could this powerful man do? “I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands this is Rin and Jacken. What are your names?”

Harry spoke up still cower…um sitting behind Tom. “I’m Hari and this is Tom. It’s nice to meet you.”

Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes softened as the younger of the pups poked his head out from around his companion. The little one’s eyes were wide as he took in everything around him his small hands gripping Tom’s clothing almo desperately. It was obvious that neither of them were ready to live on their own, Tom looked about the age to start learning to hunt and Hari didn’t look like he was old enough to eat meat yet much less hunt for himself. Sesshomaru frowned the little one would need blood not fish to dine on yet it did not seem as if he would ask.

Sesshomaru took the fish from the fire handing one of the larger skewered fish to Tom and making sure Rin had enough before turning to Hari who was playing with Tom’s tail, batting it back and forth happily. “Here Hari,” Sesshomaru ordered softly waiving at him to come closer. Carefully, after receiving a nod from Tom, the little pup walked towards Sesshomaru nibbling on his lower lip a baby fang peeking out. He stopped directly in front of Sesshomaru eyes lowered but peeking up every so often shyly. “You need to eat as well.” Sesshomaru stated opening a small cut at the base of his throat. Looking exceedingly nervous Hari stepped closer gently latching onto his throat and drinking.

Harry was confused. When Lord Sesshomaru had offered Tom the fish Harry had found it almost repulsive even though he was starving and now he was drinking blood! Blood of all things. And yet it tasted so good and the way Lord Sesshomaru had offered it just seemed right. Deciding to ignore the oddness of his situation, because really this was just another in a long line of weird that was his life, he drank his fill of blood before finding that his eyelids were too heavy to lift and promptly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru had to smile, just barely and he made sure no one else noticed of course, at the sleeping pup in his arms. It wasn’t long until Tom had curled up beside him as well and fallen to sleep Rin on his other side. Months ago Sesshomaru would never have thought that he would be traveling with a human much less two orphaned demon pups but he could honestly say that he didn’t mind. Not that he would tell anyone EVER.


	2. Stories and the Gang

Hari was happy and warm and full and everything was good until a blast of freezing cold wind hit his face. Jerking up from his warm cocoon he almost fell out of the arms of Lord Sesshomaru but forgot about him almost immediately when he noticed they were flying and on a dragon to. Looking around he noticed that the dragon had TWO HEADS! Ignoring Sesshomaru for now he crawled down the side of the dragon to get a better view of the clouds and the ground beneath it. They were soaring over fields and little tiny houses that looked like some of the toys Dudley had broken. Grinning Hari grabbed the side of the saddle thingy and lowered his body down even farther wanting to see more of the land they were currently flying over but before he could go too far a clawed hand grabbed the back of his kimono and yanked him up right into the disapproving face of Lord Sesshomaru. “You have to stay up here pup.” He stated placing him back on the dragon next to Tom and the other girl, err Ran or Rain or Rin yes it was Rin. “Since you have awakened I will leave.” He stated but upon seeing Hari’s devastated expression he added, “So that I may find a proper resting ground for us when dusk comes.” And he promptly jumped off the back of the dragon and flew away before the pup could ruin his image any farther.

Hari’s mouth dropped open in shock at the move for a moment before he stood up and shouted: “I want to do that!” Tom yanked him down again before he could fall smacking him on the back of the head as well. “Ow!” Hari whined rubbing the back of his head and pouting.

“Don’t stand up imbecile.” Tom snapped shaking his head black hairy mussing up slightly. ‘And why did he still get to keep his hair color! It wasn’t fair!’ Hari grouched internally. ‘He’s the ultimate Slytherin he should have the silver hair and green fur!’ Tom snapped his fingers in front of Hari’s face to get his attention before he spoke in an aggravated voice, “You need to listen! If you fall of the dragon you die. Fall equals die. Got it?”

Hari snarled at him not aware of how cute he looked with his baby fangs small body that no one would find threatening even if they weren’t a demon. “I’m not stupid Tom I know better than to fall! And I’m not a little kid so stop treating me like one!” He crossed his arms trying to look intimidating but failing spectacularly.

“You’ve almost fallen twice; Hari and you look about five and not much older!” Hari froze at Toms shouted words looking down at his small body. Had he gotten smaller? He pulled at the black fabric of his kimono but it still seemed to fit and then turned back to Tom his bottom lip trembling.

“I’m so small Tom! Look at me! I look like a little female baby doll!” And Hari began to wail fat tears sliding from watery emerald eyes and down a scrunched up face. Tom panicked having absolutely no idea what to do in that face of a crying child. He looked for that little creepy green creature with the staff that looked rather like a mutated goblin but the thing was nowhere to be found and just before he decided that pushing Hari off the dragon would be the best solution Rin pulled Hari into a hug hushing him gently.

“Hari is okay because Rin is here and Rin will make sure Hari is happy and safe and full. When Sesshomaru-sama returns he will make sure Hari is happy as well and Rin thinks Hari is cute so Hari shouldn’t worry and Sesshomaru-sama says that if Rin eats lots then Rin will get bigger so if Hari eats lots Hari will get bigger to!” And Rin continued to babble on and slowly Hari’s tears came to a stop and he just sat curled up to Rin listening happily to her talk.

Tom just stared at the boy who had once been his enemy but now seem to be a friend. Had he always been like this? Was this the kind of person Tom had repeatedly attacked? Unexpectedly guilt flooded Tom at the thought and he had to look away from the touching scene in front of him. He ran his hands back and forth over the green scales covering the dragon and watched the buildings down below pass by not wanting to butt into Rin and Hari’s moment when he was obviously not wanted.

“Tom?” At the inquisitive sound Tom turned back around only to be met with the bright shining emerald orbs of Hari. Raising an eyebrow in question Tom waited but instead of saying anything Hari held out his arms in the universal sign for hug. Tom didn’t move to bemused by the gesture so Hari wiggled his fingers demandingly. Finally giving in Tom scooted closer accepting the hug and hesitantly wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

“I’m glad you’re here Tom.” Hari mumbled into Tom’s chest. “Even if we were enemies it’s nice to have someone I know with me.”

Finally Tom smiled just a little quirk of the lips but it was enough for now and eventually, just maybe, that smile could grow into a true grin…well maybe they’d start with a smirk first. “I’m glad to Hari.” Tom murmured. “Even if you are a little baby.”

“Tom!” Hari shouted but he was laughing again which made Tom laugh and, not wanting to be left out, Rin began to laugh as well.

A long time latter, at least to Hari which meant it was only about six minutes, Tom posed a question. “Rin, how did you start traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?”

Rin smiled at Tom practically vibrating in excitement. “Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin from the wolves!”

“Wolves?” Hari gasped eyes wide and awed.

“Bad wolves attacked Rin and Rin’s village but Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin back and saved her!” Tom nodded as if it was nothing more than he expected but Hari was grinning just as widely as Rin excited by the story. It was such an awesome way to meet someone!

“Have you traveled with him ever since?” Tom questioned.

“Yup Rin will never leave Sesshomaru-sama cause Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin giggled and so did Hari though he was more doing it because Rin was.

“What have you…” Tom never got to finish his question because, right at that moment, a wave of what looked like white energy hit Ah-Un, which Tom and Hari had learned was the dragon’s name, and they started spiraling down quickly. Terrified Tom grabbed Hari wrapping him in his arms completely forgetting that he had his wand still attached in the wand holder on his arm. Rin grabbed both of them wrapping her body around them determined to keep them safe no matter what but in the end it wasn’t needed because before they could hit the ground what looked like a tornado swept them away to safety gently laying them on the grass below.

Hari was the first to open his eyes peeking up through the gaps in Tom and Rin’s hold. Emerald eyes met blue and Hari screamed. It was the wolf-man from yesterday! Shocked by the guttural cry that had left Hari’s throat both Tom and Rin jumped away from him looking around at the people that surrounded them. Directly in front of them was, what Rin knew to be, a wolf demon with black hair pulled back in a pony-tail and blue eyes. He had on a metal chest plaiting with fur shoulder pads and arm things along with a fur…skirt? Tom snickered slightly at the sight of the man in a skirt but stopped immediately when Hari let out another piercing shriek.

Quickly Rin grabbed Hari pulling him close trying to find a way out from the circle of people. Beside wolf-boy was a white-haired dog demon in a red outfit then a demon slayer, Rin made sure that she was closed to that woman and Tom and Hari were as far away from her as they could be, and then came a monk and a…working woman? Rin didn’t even want to think about why a working woman was running around with this group she just knew that as the oldest she would have to protect Hari and Tom from such bad influences.

“What’s with the runts?” The dog demon snarled pissed. “It should have been Sesshomaru that fell down not them!”

“Isn’t that the girl who runs around with Sesshomaru-sama?” The monk questioned pointing at Rin.

“Maybe he picked up more strays.” The working woman sneered slightly though none of the others seemed to notice except the wolf-demon who snarled quietly at her in response to her statement.

“Don’t be afraid.” A little voice spoke up and everyone turned to look at the speaker. It was a little fox demon about the same age as Hari. “My name’s Shippo.” He started walking a little closer. “We won’t hurt you.”

Hari stared at him just looking before he stepped out from Rin a little bit leaning around Tom to get a better look. “I’m Hari.” He stated though it sounded more like a question and his voice wavered at the end when the working woman’s glare settled on him.

“I am called Tom.” Tom stated wrapping his arm more firmly around Hari’s shoulders giving as much support as he could.

Shippo nodded before pointing to the others, who were still surrounding them, and naming them, starting with the wolf demon: “That’s Kouga then Inuyasha then Sango and Miroku and finally Kagome. And this is Kirara.”

Tom had to smile at the little cat that was sitting beside Shippo. Hearing her name Kirara had stopped licking her paw and was now staring at them with her head tilted to the side.

“Can I touch her?” Hari asked staring at the creature almost afraid to ask the question, he stilled remembered all too well the punishments he had gotten at the Dursley’s for asking questions. Which reminded him he still needed to check on his arm to see if the black in his veins was spreading or not.

“Of course…” The demon slayer, Sango began before the working woman, Kagome interrupted her.

“No you can’t! We need to find more jewel shards and we won’t do that talking to these brats!” Sango snarled at her as did Kouga and Inuyasha while Miroku just glared displeased with Kagome’s words.

“There pups!” Inuyasha snapped furiously. “They need someone to care for them constantly and it’s my fault they fell out of the air! We can’t just leave them here!”

“You’re the one who was angry they weren’t Sesshomaru in the first place!” Kagome shouted angrily, she was pissed that no one else had agreed with her opinion. The two kept arguing back and forth there shouting getting louder and terrifying Hari who was fighting flashbacks of when he had gotten yelled at back at the Dursley household.

“Are you hungry?” Sango questioned deciding to ignore Kagome and Inuyasha’s bickering and instead focus on the children in front of her. Searching her expression for anything malicious Tom finally nodded his head deciding that he could trust her for now. As they were led a little farther away Rin silently promised that she would try a little bit of everything before she let Tom eat it just in case, she didn’t trust the demon slayer around her two demon brothers.

Sango smiled at the cuteness of the kids before rooting around in Kagome’s pack for those bags of …chips? At least that’s what Sango thought they were called. Finally finding them Sango passed one to Tom, Rin, and Hari who was chewing his bottom lip a little fang peeking out and making Sango want to coo at him. Rin opened hers and ate one grinning slightly at the taste though she still ate one of Tom’s too before nodding at him. She absolutely refused to have one of her brothers hurt under her watch!

“Do you not like them?” Miroku asked Hari who had been sitting quietly and silently watching his siblings eat. Tom and Rin looked over at Hari and both felt guilty immediately, Hari would need blood as he still wasn’t ready to eat solids yet not even soft ones much less the crunchy things that Sango had given them.

Before either Tom or Rin could say something, they both had their mouths full of chips, Shippo spoke: “He’s too young to eat anything yet. He still needs blood.”

Sango’s eyes widened in understanding and Miroku sighed unsure as to how they would acquire demon blood without holding Inuyasha down forcefully. Miroku looked to Kouga who seemed to be just watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight and decided they couldn’t ask Kouga either. It seemed like it would be insulting to ask for the blood of an alpha demon especially because Kouga had his own pack.

Before anyone could decide what to do about the issue Kagome shouted: “Sit!” The thump and cursing that accompanied the word made Sango sigh and Miroku frown, Kagome couldn’t settle all fights with Inuyasha by ordering him to sit it was cruel and didn’t actually solve anything. But, unfortunately, it was a common occurrence and didn’t surprise anyone there except for the children.

Hari was so shocked he didn’t move for a second but then ran over to Inuyasha terrified that he was hurt severely. Tom and Rin were right behind him the chips forgotten in their haste. Hari was running his hands over a now sitting Inuyasha who was indulgently staying still and allowing the check over. There were only a couple of scratches but Hari still freaked out over the little cuts. Inuyasha had been arguing about Hari after all.

So without really thinking about it he pushed his magic as he used to do and shared the light green healing magic with Inuyasha. The little cuts on his face and one on his hand closed and everyone, except Tom who was staring at Hari in shock at how much raw power he had, watched in fascination as the wounds closed and healed into flawless skin in seconds. Inuyasha smiled at Hari, it was a commonly known fact that coyote demons were powerful healers, and ruffled his hair. Hari grinned happily excited at the praise from Inuyasha and the others so he didn’t notice the slowly reddening face of Kagome. Before anyone could react Kagome pulled her hand back and let it fly. Hari’s head snapped to the side a red print blooming across his cheek and half his face.

Hari’s lip trembled tears gathering in his eyes before abruptly all expression left his face and his eyes blanked out. There was no emotion at all like a curtain had been pulled and all that was left was the blank face of a robot. Kouga was the first to react with a vicious snarl and Inuyasha wasn’t far behind launching himself from the ground and towards Kagome.

Before either could attack, Sesshomaru stepped from the trees on the other side of the clearing. His eyes were red and the markings on his face were more pronounced his claws longer than normal. Inuyasha didn’t even have enough time to think ‘Shit!’ before Sesshomaru’s eyes landed on the reddened and bruising mark on Hari’s face had he transformed his dog form terrifying even with the missing arm. And, being careful of his pups, Sesshomaru attacked the creatures that dared to harm one under his protection!


	3. Scars and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with Devil Twins this will be updated every other day until I run out of chapters then I'm not too sure on when it will be updated but none of my stories will ever be abandoned :)

Inuyasha moved to head off Sesshomaru’s attack hoping to solve this altercation with no bloodshed though doubting he would be able to. As Inuyasha’s sword parried with Sesshomaru’s claws Sango and Kouga sprang into action wanting to stop but not harm the rampaging Lord of the West. Miroku stood off to the side knowing that opening his wind tunnel would only end in disaster and he could do nothing else to harm a demon with as much power as Sesshomaru. Kagome was the only one who aimed to kill as she shot arrow after arrow towards Sesshomaru. However any arrow that came close was knocked off course by flying mushrooms and acorns that Shippo threw from the back of Kirara who had transformed into a giant flying cat.

Rin and Tom pulled Hari further away from the fighting in front of them since Hari had yet to unfreeze. Hari himself was stuck in a whirlwind of terrifying thoughts and tortuous images. Hari had done something freakish, by his old relatives’ standards, by healing Inuyasha and had been punished for it however so far in this new land he had not been punished for anything and his mind couldn’t handle the sudden change. In the only defense he still had Hari shut off in this state nothing could hurt him and inside his head Hari was huddle in a corner not seeing the outside world. This was the state he was in every time the Dursley’s had punished him.

In his panic Hari’s hold over his glamour waivered and scars flickered through the image he had overlaid on top of his true appearance. Rin and Tom didn’t notice the changes as they were to buy watching the fight silently praying for Sesshomaru’s safety. It was a stalemate. With the combined power of Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sango none of Sesshomaru’s attacks landed but they were also unable to stop the rampaging demon. When a cut came too close to Sesshomaru’s neck for comfort tom squeezed Hari’s arm right over the word carved there. Hari let out a keening scream and his glamour broke the scars that decorated his body in full view.

Sesshomaru’s large head whipped to the side at the sound his gaze zeroing in on his youngest pup. He was shocked at the sheer number of scars that decorated just the parts of Hari’s body that Sesshomaru could see. And when Hari’s body slumped into Tom’s arms Sesshomaru changed back to his humanoid form running to his fallen charge.

Tom wasn’t sure what had happened. He was worried about Lord Sesshomaru who had been kinder to him than any other person he had ever met before. So when Inuyasha’s blade had come a bit too close to Sesshomaru for comfort he had felt fear for the first time in decades and his hand had tightened around Hari’s arm in reaction. The scream that had come from the reaction shocked Tom; he hadn’t been squeezing that hard! But the real shock came when Hari slumped in his arms face pale and covered in sweat and scars on show for the world to see.

Inuyasha jerked around when he heard the keening cry that so obviously came from a pup and was grateful that it stopped Sesshomaru’s attack as well. However when he saw Hari’s body riddle with scars and so very broken looking any relief that he felt disappeared to be replaced with agonizing worry. He ran to the pup’s side ignoring Kagome’s furious shouts and kneeled next to the limp body that was now in Sesshomaru's arms.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tom asked frantic running his hands over any part of Hari’s body that Sesshomaru wasn’t already checking. When he got to the cloth wrapped around Hari’s forearm he pulled it off wondering why he hadn’t thought it suspicious before. Beneath the cloth was a word carved so far into the flesh that Tom could see bone it was the word WORTHLESS and black spider web markings ran from it, blood poisoning.

“Hari!” Rin cried out as the carvings were revealed bringing everyone’s attention to them. Sesshomaru growled viciously at the sight though didn’t move to attack Inuyasha or his group and instead repositioned Hari in his arms. Sesshomaru carefully cut open the base of his throat pulling Hari’s mouth to the wound in an attempt to get him to drink. For a moment it didn’t look like Hari would react but a demon as young as Hari could not control his instincts enough to resist and his small mouth latched onto the wound sucking gently even though no other part of his body moved.

“Who did this?” Sesshomaru whispered somehow more terrifying than when he had attacked earlier. The look in his eyes made even Inuyasha’s blood run cold with fear. “Which one of you hurt my pup?” None of them spoke to frozen in their fear to respond while Rin and Tom were more worried in making sure Hari was okay.

“Kagome slapped him.” Every head turned to the small but firm voice only to encounter Shippo whose eyes were hard chips of ice and his face was grim. “I don’t know how the rest of his injuries came to be.” Sesshomaru searched Shippo’s face looking for any kind of deceit before finally nodding his head showing his belief in Shippo’s words.

“The humans,” mumbled Tom remembering what Severus had reported to him. Hari had alwaysbegged Dumbledore to allow him to stay at school during the summer on account of his relatives but the way Severus had told it Tom hadn’t even registered the information but now he did. Hari had been abused and severely.

“The humans?” Sesshomaru questioned the red draining from his eyes as he studied his other male pup in interest.

“He always complained about them.” Tom murmured brushing the black hair from Hari’s delicate pale face almost reverently. “I never thought that they were this bad though. He never mentioned anything like this and he never seemed to be injured.” How could he have not noticed? Tom himself had hidden many bruises and lied about many broken bones so how could he have not known?

“Why was he with humans?” Sesshomaru asked shifting Hari carefully in his arms as he continued to drink. Sesshomaru knew that they would have to stop by his castle for proper care as Hari’s arm was severely infected. It would be a good time to deal with other problems pertaining to his lands as well.

“When his parents died he went to live with them.” Tom stated haunted eyes looking only at Hari as internally Tom raked himself over the coals. “I don’t know why or who though.”

“We will pay reparations.” Inuyasha stated deciding to get this over with before Sesshomaru remembered that Kagome had also injured his ward. “For Kagome’s actions towards your pup.” Sesshomaru stared at his brother but nodded it was an acceptable trade. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku all knew they couldn’t fight off Sesshomaru when he was defending one of his pups, even Shippo knew that to be true, so they only other options was for them to pay reparations even if that meant sacrificing Kagome to Sesshomaru’s wrath. Actually Inuyasha would be rather happy to sell Kagome to Sesshomaru, it would be a fitting punishment for the cruel bitch.

“We will speak in my castle.” Sesshomaru stated standing as Hari’s mouth fell from his throat the small body unable to drink anymore blood. “You will follow me.” And with that Sesshomaru called Ah-Un, who had been waiting quietly on the far side of the clearing, and placed Rin and Tom on the dragons back before taking to the air himself Hari wrapped safely in his tail and one arm.

“Why should we follow him?” Kagome shrieked furiously. “We should have just killed him when we had the chance!” Inuyasha whipped around snarling but before he could do anything Kouga slammed a fist down in Kagome’s head effectively silencing her.

Everyone stared at Kouga who just shrugged. “Her bitching was giving me a head ache.” Miroku smirked as Inuyasha threw Kagome over his shoulder before heading into the woods after his brother.

************************

It had taken them less than a day to arrive at Sesshomaru’s castle since Sesshomaru had been traveling at top speeds. Hari had yet to wake up and the longer he was under the more worried Sesshomaru became. Sesshomaru attempted to feed the young pup at all times though Hari didn’t often drink his body to weak for the simple action. The black in Hari’s arm had not spread but nor had it receded and Sesshomaru knew it was only because of the power in his blood that Hari had yet to succumb to death. So when they finally reached the castle Sesshomaru ignored everyone one there and went directly to the healers room demanding that he fix Hari.

The healer, a young raccoon demon, had not asked questions when his Lord had come bearing a horrifically injured young coyote demon but had instead taken the pup and stripped searching for all wounds. The word FREAK was branded onto his chest though the wound was old and lacerations were scattered over his chest old and new little round marks burned into random places and ribs poked through skin on one side while other were grotesquely misshaped pushing skin outwards and creating holes where none should be. The pup’s right hand was shattered and had been multiple times. Durain, the healer, doubted that the pup would be able to use the hand again.

“I need space my Lord.” Durain stated looking up towards the Lord of the West for a moment before turning back to the injured pup. “I will also need my assistant awoken immediately.” Sesshomaru, far from being offended at the orders from his healer, simply nodded and left to awaken the healer’s assistant. By now it was night and Sesshomaru was not surprised that the healer’s assistant, Karen, was asleep.

As soon as Karen was woken Sesshomaru went to wait for the rest of his pups feeling the need to reassure himself of their health. Thankfully Rin and Tom had arrived just moments before Sesshomaru arrived at the garden. He helped both down before taking them into the Dining Hall placing both on his lap, uncaring of the image he was supposed to maintain as the Lord of the West. One of his pups was severely injured and he was afraid, truly afraid, for the young pup and right now he needed the assurance of the other two of his pups.

**************************

Rin and Tom were both terrified and had been holding onto each other while they rode on Ah-Un silently wishing Hari well. Rin had taken to running her hand through Tom’s hair murmuring soothingly to him. Tom had been grateful for the comfort never having received any before in his life. And even though Tom found it odd that he had become so connected to Hari, enough to think him a brother, he let such thoughts lie instinctually knowing that this was the place that he could truly call home. This was a place he didn’t need to wear masks and so he accepted the unusually quick pace his feelings had taken and gratefully allowed Rin to comfort him.

On the outside Rin was calm and comforting but on the inside she was panicking. Her little brother was injured! She beating herself internally for not realizing that something was wrong though she made sure Tom noticed none of this. Right now Tom needed someone to be strong for him and as Sesshomaru-sama was not there it fell to Rin who was determined not to fail. She had always wanted a bigger family and now that she had it she would die before she let anything tear them apart.

When they arrived at the castle Sesshomaru-sama came and took them both to the Dining Hall where he pulled them onto his lap. Tom just pulled Sesshomaru closer tucking his legs in and laying his head on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. Rin cuddle closer to Sesshomaru as well even though she was surprised at the move. Sesshomaru usually kept a distance from Rin and only when they were alone or out traveling did he show affection. Though sometimes when Rin had nightmares about the wolves Sesshomaru would let her sleep with him even when they were in the castle. But Rin didn’t comment somehow knowing that Sesshomaru needed the comfort as much as she did.

*********************

Inuyasha set after Sesshomaru quickly hoping to get to his castle before the bitch woke up again though he might enjoy being the one to knock her out. As Inuyasha ran he reflected at the changes the small pup, Hari, had seemed to bring with him. After the first time Inuyasha had met Hari, when he had just been a nameless pup with the word MONSTER carved into his arm, Kouga had started acting differently. He had completely ignored Kagome and instead set to talking to Inuyasha pestering him at all times of the day. Inuyasha hadn’t been able to understand why Kouga was pestering him until, when Inuyasha had been running ahead of the group in an attempt to get away from Kouga, Kouga had kissed Inuyasha before formally stating his wish to court him. To say Inuyasha was shocked was an understatement.

Inuyasha still wasn’t completely sure that Kouga wasn’t just messing with him and absolutely refused to speak genially with the wolf demon. But Inuyasha couldn’t deny that every time the wolf came to speak to him something fluttered in his chest and he was always in a better mood afterwards. And then Hari had fallen back into his life, quite literally, and he was now willingly following his older brother to talk with him. If this was about fighting then it wouldn’t seem so odd but no, Inuyasha was following his brother with the intention to be kind. It was a rather horrifying thought so he shoved it to the side and his mind wondered to Kagome who was still slumped unconscious over his shoulder.

Inuyasha had never liked Kagome but in the past weeks she had become utterly unbearable. She had been fluttering her eyes constantly, Inuyasha assumed something had gotten stuck in them, and she had started walking funny with her hips swaying a lot. Inuyasha had asked if she had gotten injured but Kagome just sat him and everyone else burst out laughing. Inuyasha couldn’t figure it out! And of course her behavior towards the little pups was despicable. Inuyasha wanted pups of his own someday and was determined to get them so the vicious words pouring from Kagome’s lips since they had met Hari had infuriated Inuyasha.

Now however Inuyasha was rather excited about the upcoming reparation talks with his brother. If he could get rid of Kagome then he would be more than happy but he would also have to find another way to find the jewel shards. He would also probably have to make amends with Sesshomaru. Even though there relationship seemed rather vicious it had been Sesshomaru who looked after Inuyasha when his mother died. The only reason the two were at odds was because Inuyasha had decided to befriend the human miko Kikyo. Sesshomaru was important to Inuyasha but Inuyasha couldn’t understand why Sesshomaru was so angry. As a result Inuyasha had refused to come back to the castle and Sesshomaru had tried to force the issue every time they met until the two had come to blows. But Inuyasha was rather tired of living in the forests and was hoping that this would be a good time to mend the rift between them.

When Inuyasha stepped through the gate the guards smiled at him bowing their heads glad to have Inuyasha back home. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga were rather shocked at the warm reception while Shippo was in awe of the castle and grounds. For humans it would seem odd that the dreaded Lord of the West had flowers and trees’ blooming everywhere, but for demons nature was relaxing and offered solace to all. Dealing with idiots always put Sesshomaru in a bad mood and the only reason he didn’t just slaughter them all was because of these very flowers.

Inuyasha walked quickly through the halls knowing exactly where Sesshomaru would be waiting for them. Turning into the Dining Hall Inuyasha let a smile settle on his face as he watched his feared brother feeding the pups he held. “Brother-mine,” Inuyasha bowed before walking further into the room. Sesshomaru nodded towards the seat on his left and Inuyasha fought down an even brighter smile. Only Kouga, and maybe Shippo, knew that Inuyasha had just been acknowledged as the oldest of Sesshomaru’s pups and a part of the Inuyoukai household. Kouga sat to the right of Sesshomaru since he was the leader of the Yoro Wolf Tribe beside him sat Sango and then Miroku and to the right of Inuyasha sat Shippo who was still looking around at everything he could. Kagome was to the side of the door in a lump where Inuyasha had dropped her on his way in.

“Eat,” Sesshomaru commanded though his gaze fell to Inuyasha who he had noticed hadn’t been eating as well as he should have. Inuyasha dutifully filled his plate before filling Shippo knows that when his brother got worried he would mother hen every pup in the vicinity and there was no stopping him, not that anyone would ever try to stop the Lord of the West from doing anything he wanted to in the first place. The others ate quickly not wanting to waste time though Miroku and Sango were still rather nervous being the only humans, not including Rin, who were in the demon castle.

Once the meal had finished, and Rin and Tom had fallen to sleep though Sesshomaru still refused to let go of his hold on them, Inuyasha decided that they needed to get the negotiations over with as soon as possible. “What do you wish in reparations for the actions of Kagome?” Surprisingly, at least to the humans, it was Kouga who asked the questions and not Inuyasha; Inuyasha had, however, given Kouga the signal to ask. As it was though Inuyasha could not ask the question since he was once again acknowledged as a pup of the house of Inuyoukai. Instead it fell to Kouga the highest ranking demon in the group.

“I want Kagome.” Sesshomaru stated simply merely wishing to get such talks out of the way. On the way to the castle he had thought about his request and decided he only wished to torture the filthy bitch that had directly harmed his pup. “You will give her to me to do with what I wish and you will have no quarrel with this Sesshomaru.”

Kouga nodded his head, it was a very modest request compared to the ones he could have asked for. “Kagome now belongs to the house of Inuyoukai.” Sesshomaru nodded his acceptance…

“WHAT!?!” Kagome had woken up to bad things had to be explained to her; Inuyasha had really wanted to hit her over the head.


	4. Fix It

Kagome now sat tied to a chair and gagged glaring furiously at everyone present. Sesshomaru was smirking just slightly at the sight of the disheveled woman vindictive in his joy at even the slightest discomfort that the wench who hurt his pup suffered. "As punishment for your actions towards the pup of the royal line of Inuyoukai you will serve as a slave in the bowels of the Lord of the West's castle." The words were spoken coolly by Kouga his eyes hard, judging Kagome and finding her lacking. Kagome found herself flinching away from those eyes filled with disgust and instead searching the other faces for one of sympathy, one that would help her. And yet no look of sympathy came to her and she realized that they would not help her now. Instead of accepting that this meant her actions were wrong Kagome grew angry at the looks, furious at them for daring to judge her, her who was a powerful and amazing miko worthy of only respect and awe filled praise.

Kouga held back a growl at the look and Inuyasha sneered. Kouga blinked slightly shocked at how well Inuyasha could pull off the look and just how lord-like it made him seem; the growl being held back now was for a completely different reason. Inuyasha was even more gorgeous now, though Kouga still loved his wild side, sitting regally beside his brother with a straight back and cool expression. Inuyasha looked every bit the child of a royal house and Kouga wanted nothing more than to ravish him right there on the table top. Sesshomaru's low growl shocked Kouga back into reality and his eyes flicked to Sesshomaru's cold gaze daring Kouga to do anything in his presence. Kouga had forgotten the fact that now that Inuyasha had been officially accepted as a pup of the house of Inuyoukai he would have to formally court Inuyasha through the blessing of the Head of House, Lord Sesshomaru. Studying the Lord of the West's expression Kouga knew he would have an uphill battle ahead of him and in only excited him more.

Inuyasha had missed the interaction between his brother and Kouga too focused on Kagome. He couldn't believe that he had allowed her to leash him with the pathetic necklace! It was demeaning how easily he had been leashed and even now just sitting still he could feel the power of the necklace keeping him captive. It made him feel pathetic and his demon fought against it all the time leaving Inuyasha weaker than he usually was. Pulling at the collar gently aggravated at its presence Inuyasha glared at Kagome wishing for nothing more than her death. Kagome was never meant to be in this time and now they had to fix that mistake and show Kagome what messing with demons truly led to.

Tom was peeking out from behind his bangs watching Kagome with vicious joy and a nagging urge to Crucio the girl but knew that Hari would not approve and instead settled for enjoying her discomfort. This disgusting wench deserved nothing less than the tortures of Hell for what she had done to his brother and Tom was determined to make sure that she got exactly what she deserved. Surprisingly Rin's thoughts were running along the same track as Tom's. Rin was new to being a sister but even with the small amount of time she had had with Tom and Hari she knew without a doubt that she would give her life for them. They were her little brothers and it was her job to protect and cherish them no matter what and already she had failed. She shouldn't have let the working woman get anywhere near Hari but had been too distracted by the shower of power to realize the danger that Kagome had represented until it was too late. Now all she wants is to punish the creature that dared to raise a hand to Hari: the sweet innocent Hari that smiled so happily the first time they were introduced and was thrilled to learn how to make flower garlands. Her beautiful brother that deserved nothing less than the best of the best.

Miroku and Sango felt next to nothing as they watched Kagome struggle against her bonds. She had led herself into this situation and now she had to deal with the consequences. Kagome had been running around with demons long enough to know at least the bare bones of demon society and this situation was so easily avoided that neither felt even the stirrings of pity or sympathy. Ever since they had met Kagome they had known that her life would end badly. She didn't not seem to be able to comprehend the rules needed in order to surviving in a society that had Lords and Ladies. Eventually she would offend someone that was stronger and more important that her and meet her end. It seems that time had come earlier than either Miroku or Sango had thought but Miroku was glad for it. He could not stand Kagome's vicious words and cruel actions and quick judgments about a world she did not truly understand. 'This is nothing less than what she deserves.' Miroku thought studying Kagome's furious face and feeling the smallest bubble of vindictive enjoyment, he couldn't wait until she finally realized just how far she had fallen.

Sesshomaru allowed the smallest of smirks to pull at his lips as the wench struggled and attempted to snarl at him. He had to admit that her pathetic attempts to be intimidating in anyway were mildly amusing, until he thought of the tragic expression on his youngest pup's face and the red mark that had been blooming across his cheek. At that point Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to gut her and feed her insides to her. He could bring her back to life as many times as he wanted with Tensiaga as well. Using his poison whip Sesshomaru tore the cloth from around Kagome's mouth wanting at least to know why she had injured his pup so cruelly. "Speak wench and tell this Sesshomaru why you believed yourself able to raise your hand to my pup without consequences."

"He's a freak!" Kagome snarled ignoring or not noticing the darkening faces around her, even little Shippo looked ready to destroy her. "He can do things that shouldn't be possible and he's just a hindrance. We had to look for the jewel shards not worry about some freakish pest that…" Kagome didn't get any farther before Sesshomaru was directly in front of her, his claws glowing a sickly green color as he slapped her. His claws dug into her skin and she screamed in pain as the poison entered her blood stream. Behind him Rin and Tom were smirking viciously in the abandoned seat of Sesshomaru, it just came to show what living with demons would make someone into. Both children were more than happy with Sesshomaru's retribution and could only hope the wench would say something worse to elicit more of Sesshomaru's wrath.

"You should learn to watch what you say." Sesshomaru hissed his voice all the more dangerous for the quietly controlled quality to it. "It has just gotten you into more trouble than you can ever imagine."

Before Kagome could open her mouth, mostly likely to dig herself an even bigger hole to be buried in, a crack resounded through the room and Hari popped out of thin air landing on his feet just beside the table and behind Sesshomaru. "Sesshy!" He wailed fat tears sliding down his scrunched up face as he sniffled pitifully. Sesshomaru went to him quickly letting out soft comforting growls and yips holding him as close as he could. Inuyasha rounded the table with Tom and Rin right behind him adding his own voice to the comforting cacophony Sesshomaru was already making. As Hari realized that he was no longer in the odd room with the weird stripped man but instead with his Sesshy and Tom and Rin and someone else who smelt like home and comfort he began to relax and his tears began to slow.

"Sesshy why weren't you with me?" Hari asked looking up at the older demons green eyes glittering with unshed tears rimmed in red.

Sesshomaru yipped softly in apology rubbing their cheeks together. Hari leaned into the comfort that his Sesshy offered happy to be safe again in the arms of his father. "You needed healing." Sesshomaru finally answered once he was sure his little one was calm enough to understand. "You were injured and unconscious which is why this Sesshomaru left you in the hands of Durain." Hari searched his Fathers eyes looking for any traces of deceit and, finding none, he smiled wrapping his small arms around his father's chest.

"Don't touch him!" Kagome shrieked finally finding her voice after seeing a demon pop into existence. "He'll infect you Inuyasha! You can't let his freakishness affect you Inuyasha!" Everyone in the room froze at the words coming from Kagome's words. Hari was terrified that his family, new and fragile that it was, would listen to the screeching woman and leave him be. He was afraid that they would realize that he really was a freak and undeserving of love or kindness of any kind.

Instead Sesshomaru pulled Hari closer yipping and growling in comfort once again trying to stop his pups trembling. Inuyasha rubbed Hari's back glaring viciously at Kagome as she continued to shriek and scream about Hari's freakishness and disease. Just as he was about to get up and shut Kagome up permanently Hari wiggled out of Sesshomaru's hold and moved to Kagome. Hopping up onto her lap he pulled his hand back and punched her. The crunching sound of a breaking nose was loud in the shocked silence as Kagome's head snapped backwards from the force of Hari's punch. "No one insults my family." He stated crossing his arms and glaring at Kagome, Sango had to hold in her squeal at how adorable he looked.

"Why did you punch her now?" Kouga was the one to ask the question on all of their minds.

Hari blinked at them tilting his head to the side adorably as his ears twitched and his tails waived back and forth. "She called Sesshy Daddy stupid." He stated frowning unhappily. "That's not very nice." This time Sango did squeal, even though she did it quietly.  
"But why not do that before when she was insulting you?" Kouga asked deciding to expand on his earlier question though even he wanted to pinch Hari's cheeks and coo at him. He was just so adorable!

"Because I don't matter." Hari stated as if it was something that everyone should know. "But Sesshy Daddy is amazing and no one is allowed to insult him!"

Hari was looking so proud at his statement but everyone else felt their hearts breaking at his words. Did he really think that he wasn't worth it? Inuyasha picked him up from Kagome's lap and returned to his seat smiling gently at the now confused pup in his lap. "You're very important pup." Inuyasha argued bopping Hari's nose affectionately. "I think you're important and if you got hurt I'd be very sad and worried." Hari frowned cutely at him a baby fang peeking out. "And Sesshy Daddy," Inuyasha's voice trembled as he said this and Sesshomaru smacked him lightly on the bag of the head as he walked back to his seat, "would feel the same." Inuyasha continued making sure that Hari could see the sincerity in his eyes and voice.

"Rin and Tom think Hari is very important." Rin piped up from her place on Sesshomaru's lap while Tom nodded along with her. They both loved their little brother very much and would do anything for him. Hari blushed a beautiful cherry red color in embarrassment, ducking his head into the junction where Inuyasha's neck met his shoulder.

"I think you're all very important as well." Hari muttered still not looking at them. Around the table grins were shared at the adorable words coming from Hari.

The moment was broken by a panicking raccoon demon that threw open the doors to the Dining Hall and raced inside. "My Lord forgive me but the pup you left with me is gone!"

Everyone at the table burst out laughing at the expression on the panicked demons face as Inuyasha shifted enough to allow him to see Hari snuggled into his side emerald eyes peeking out curiously. When he saw the demon that was staring at him, mouth gaping open, Hari extracted a hand and waved shyly. Even Sesshomaru had to grin when the castle healer waved back his expression still unbelievably confused at this turn of events.

"Hari did not appreciate waking up with no one he knew around and decided to rectify the situation by finding me himself." Sesshomaru explained vastly amused by Durain's shock and subsequent speechlessness.

"I see." He murmured faintly still looking rather pale. "Then if the young master would accompany me back to the healing quarters we could finish the checking over of his injuries."

Hari froze at his words and Inuyasha looked down worried at how stiff the pup had become. "There's no need to worry." Inuyasha comforted misunderstanding the reason for Hari's discomfort. "He won't hurt you. Both Sesshy Daddy," Inuyasha's voice still shook in mirth as he said the name, "and I trust him."

"If you see my scars you'll know I'm a freak." Hari whispered not taking his eyes off the raccoon demon that had frozen at his words just like every other creature in the room, except for Kagome who had been knocked out by the force of Hari's punch. "Then you won't want me and I'll have to find somewhere else go again."

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat at the forlorn expression on his pup's face and, placing both Tom and Rin on the ground, he took Hari from Inuyasha pulling the pup into his lap. "Look at me Hari, look at me." Sesshomaru repeated and finally Hari turned his head to meet the golden gaze of his Sesshy Daddy. "This Sesshomaru will never think of you as anything other than his very precious pup." He stated with such sincerity that everyone, bar Inuyasha and Rin who knew of the Sesshomaru hidden behind the lordly mask, was shocked. "You are not a freak but a pup of the royal Inuyoukai line and should be proud to be so. If any call you a freak you are to tell me immediately and we will deal with them understood?" Hari nodded his head before burying his face in Sesshomaru's tail, Moko Moko-sama, which was draped over Sesshomaru’s shoulder. "Now will you allow Durain to look after your injuries or would you prefer someone to accompany you?"

"Will you go with me Sesshy Daddy?" Hari questioned eyes unconsciously wide in a puppy-dog look of epic proportions. Sesshomaru nodded unable to deny such a request when his pup asked in such a way.

"Rin, Tom," Sesshomaru commanded and both pups followed Sesshomaru from the room leaving with Durain.

"Tairan remove the body of that wench and place her in the dungeons for the time being. My brother's poison should kill her tomorrow at the latest." A guard that had stood beside the door during their meal bowed at Inuyasha's words and with a respectful, 

"Of course, Master Inuyasha." He untied the unconscious Kagome and carried her from the room slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What are we going to do now?" Sango asked looking towards Inuyasha who seemed to be the most knowledgeable at the moment about their situation.

"I will have on if the servants lead you to your rooms before heading to my own and tomorrow we will meet with Sesshomaru to work out a plan for hunting down the rest of the jewel shards." Inuyasha stated folding his hands together and propping his chin up on them thoughtfully.

"Why do we need to discuss our search with Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku inquired, not trying to be disrespectful just curious about the sudden change in Inuyasha's demeanor.

"I am once again a child of the House of Inuyoukai and I doubt my brother would appreciate me being too far from him for a while. "Inuyasha shrugged. "Besides we now need to find a way to search out the jewel shards since Kagome will no longer be there to see them." Miroku nodded his head in understanding as Inuyasha rose from his seat. "Madeline if you will show our guests to their rooms." A dark haired demon detached herself from one of the walls of the room and bowed to Inuyasha respectfully before ushering the others out of the room.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to find the healing rooms, they were actually exactly where he remembered him but people kept stopping him to express their joy in having him back, and when he arrived he knocked hopping he wasn't interrupting anything. "Come," called the voice of Durain, the healer, and Inuyasha entered swiftly glad to be able to check up on the newest pup in the family.

"How is he?" Inuyasha questioned as he sat next to Sesshomaru and turned his eyes to the divider that kept the healer and Hari from site.

"Better," was Sesshomaru's short answer but Inuyasha understood his brother's worry and did not push for more information. Instead he pulled Tom from Sesshomaru's hold and cuddled him in a move to comfort himself as much as the pup.

It wasn't long until Tom began to play with the rosary around Inuyasha's neck not licking the magic that permeated the object. It was hurting Inuyasha and aggravating Tom's skin just holding onto it. Tugging a little harder he tried to pull it off even as it crackled and burned Tom's small hand. Growling in annoyance Tom tugged harder a high pitched sound coming from the rosary the longer he tugged at it. "Don't you'll get hurt!" Inuyasha cried just as the rosary broke in Tom's hand and he went tumbling backwards in the flash of light that resulted from it.

Tom whined in pain dropping the rosary as quickly as he could to study his burned hands. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha were at his side immediately Sesshomaru cleaning the wound gently by licking at it. He would have done the same to Hari's wounds but had known that if he took the time they wouldn't have made it to a healer in time and his healing saliva wouldn't have been enough to help Hari in the long run. Thankfully it was enough to heal Tom's hand even though he still whimpered slightly as Sesshomaru took him onto his lap.

It wasn't until Tom's whimpers had stopped that Inuyasha realized exactly what Tom had done. "I'm free!" He screamed jumping into the air in excitement, already he could feel his youkai relaxing and his strength returning to him. Sesshomaru yanked him to the ground hissing at him to be quiet even though his eyes shinned in joy at his brother's freedom. Inuyasha grinned and pulled Tom from Sesshomaru's hold quietly dancing him around the room. He was free! FREE! Maybe now he could consider Kouga's courting since he was once again at his full power.

In his rooms Kouga lay on the futon staring at the ceiling and wondering how he could get Sesshomaru to agree to allow his courting of Inuyasha. He could not deny that it would be a hard fight but Kouga refused to give up no matter what obstacles were thrown at him. If he couldn't even get Sesshomaru to allow Kouga to court Inuyasha then he would never get the Lord of the West to agree to his courting of little Hari. However he would worry about Hari latter, he had over two hundred years until Hari would be allowed to even think of mating, and focus on Inuyasha.

The brash hanyou had shown a different side of himself today and it was one that Kouga could respect. Being the Alpha of his own pack he would need strong mates to stand by his side but they had to be able to survive, and even thrive, in not only the wildness of the caves but the sophistication of the political world as well. Today Inuyasha had proven himself capable of both and it only made him a more worthy mate in Kouga's mind. Now all he had to do was convince Sesshomaru. Kouga fell asleep with thoughts of courting and fiery spirited dog-demons to keep him company.

Shippo had been lead to the pups' room that he would be sharing with Tom and Rin and Hari, if he was allowed out of the healing rooms. Shippo was excited to know another fox demon, Tom, and couldn't wait to play with Hari. Hari was cute and everything that Shippo could ever want in a younger brother. So closing his eyes Shippo thought of all the exciting games he could teach little Hari and fell asleep quickly wanting for the morning to come as soon as possible.

Miroku and Sango were both lead to the same room much to Sango's chagrin and Miroku's joy. Needless to say Miroku was now sporting a very red cheek and sleeping at the other end of the room on the ground while Sango slept on the futon. Miroku turned around to gaze longingly at Sango after he was sure she was a sleep. He could do nothing but hope that soon she would realize his affections for her were true and not simply his perverted ways. Maybe he should just try and court her the normal way? Naw this was far too much fun for Miroku. Beside this way he got to cop a feel every now and again!


	5. Fly

Hari woke slowly and that more than anything else scared him. He was never one to slowly wake up; years of abuse and having to be coherent enough to avoid punishments had ingrained that into him. If his Aunt knocked on the door then he damned well better be polite, courteous and ready to do his chores. Keeping his body still and breathing even, Hari cracked his eyes open just slightly so he could see the room around him. To his left was a divider with an elegant forest drawn on it, it wasn’t see through though and Hari wasn’t sure if he should be grateful, since no one could see him, or disappointed, because he couldn’t see the rest of the room to know if he was alone. To his right was the white wall of stone that meant he still resided in Sesshy Daddy’s castle.

Relaxing only slightly, cause he still didn’t know where Sesshy Daddy was, he took inventory of his injuries. The biggest priority was his arm which felt much better and was wrapped in clean white bandages, pushing his magic through his arm he was relieved to find that the blood poisoning was receding instead of growing. Heaving a pleased sigh he turned his attention to the rest of his injuries.

“You’re awake Little Master.” Hari whipped around coming face to face with the raccoon demon from earlier. Before he could control himself, because the man was creepy but Sesshy Daddy said he was okay, Hari screamed in terror. “Little Master! Little Master please calm down! I’m not going to hurt you!”

Durain was almost full out panicking. If he didn’t get the Little Master calmed down soon he would have a rampaging dog-demon out for blood. And it would most likely be Durain’s blood! Before Durain could make any progress with the Little Master’s screaming a savage roar was heard just as the door to the Healing Room was torn off. Durain quickly knocked the divider over, so Sesshomaru-sama could see Hari, before retreating as far away as possible without leaving the room.

Sesshomaru, who had red eyes and was growling viciously, crossed the room to check Hari over immediately. Inuyasha ran through the door shortly after joining his older brother while Kouga simply walked curiously into the room with Rin, Tom, and Shippo. They watched curiously as Sesshomaru sniffed at Hari checking him all over with Inuyasha, it was almost comical how worried they acted. Who knew that Sesshomaru was a mother-hen?

“What happened?” Kouga finally asked. Sesshomaru whirled around snarling though the effect was rather ruined since Hari was contently snuggling into his neck small arms wrapped as far around Sesshomaru’s chest as possible. He looked a bit like he had been stuck to Sesshomaru with his arms and legs splayed as they were. It was an incredibly adorable picture though any who said so would most likely meet a gruesome end by Sesshomaru’s hand.

“The r-raccoon de-demon is s-scary.” Hari sobbed his voice shaking and muffled in Sesshomaru’s chest. Hari really didn’t like the raccoon demon with the odd circles around his eyes and twitching nose. He was exceedingly terrified of strangers usually and so waking up injured, twice, in the presence of an unknown demon was not comforting. Even if Sesshy Daddy didn’t seem to mind him.

Inuyasha snorted lips twitching into a grin as Durain pouted in the corner of the room he had been hiding in. It wasn’t his fault he looked creepy! At Durain’s huff and pout Inuyasha lost all control and starting guffawing loudly. Tom, Rin, Shippo, and Kouga joined him while Sesshomaru relaxed finally realizing there was nothing wrong with Hari.

“Hari,” Sesshomaru’s stern voice broke through the merriment and everyone, not just Hari, turned to pay attention to Sesshomaru. “You must allow the healer to look over your injuries.”

Hari pulled back from Sesshomaru his little brow furrowed. “I don’t wanna.” He stated shaking his head. By the door Tom winced remembering that look from when he had tried to make Hari bowed to him using the Imperius curse. The storm that was coming would be monumental and Tom was going to make sure he didn’t get swept up into it.

“You are injured Hari.” Sesshomaru tried to explain. “When you are injured you must be looked over by a healer.”

Hari stepped back from Sesshomaru stomping his little foot. “I don’t wanna.” He repeated angrily lips pouting out. This time it was Inuyasha that realized what kind of storm was in the making. He shifted away from them both not wanting to get stuck in the crossfire.

“Hari you will allow Healer Durain to check over your injuries.” Sesshomaru stated firmly, he loved his pups but he would not allow one of them to be so blatantly disrespectful nor to ignore one of his commands; especially when it interfered with the health or wellbeing of said pup.

“No.” Hari stated. He did not like that raccoon, not at all.

“Hari this is not a discussion.” Sesshomaru stated his voice taking on the tone that Inuyasha knew as the ‘you will do what I say or there will be severe consequences’ voice. “You will allow the healer to look over you wounds whether it is your wish or not.”

“NO!” Hari shouted little foot stamping against the ground again and everyone, other than Sesshomaru, winced. Hari was definitely in trouble now.

Sesshomaru reigned in his aggravation knowing that it came from the fact Hari was still injured and nothing was being done about it. It was natural for an abused child to not trust strangers but in this instance Sesshomaru could not afford to slowly acquaint Hari with Durain. The healer had to do his job now.

Kouga herded the cubs out the door knowing that whatever came next was not something they needed to be witness too, not that he thought Sesshomaru would ever harm a cub he just believed that moments like these were best kept between the parent and the cub. Inuyasha opted to stay in the room for moral support when Durain checked over Hari’s injuries, because Inuyasha knew his brother would win this little battle of wills  
.  
“Hari you have two choices.” Sesshomaru stated. “You will either allow Healer Durain to look you over or you will stand in the corner for the next ten minutes and then allow Healer Durain to check you over. One way or another you will be checked over.” He stated eyes hard as he stared into the harlequin orbs of his pup.

It didn’t take even a minute before Hari was looking down in submission. It wasn’t unusual for a young coyote demon to challenge the authority of the pack leader. This was just one of those instances and something that Sesshomaru had had to deal with while Inuyasha was a very young pup as well.

“I’ll let ‘im check me.” Hari muttered sullenly. Sesshomaru nodded before waiving Durain over. Durain, who had still been pouting in the corner, walked over smiling and trying to be as nonthreatening as possible. Hari still flinched back from the healer but allowed him to peel off the bandages from his arm when Sesshomaru took Hari into his lap.

“It looks much better my Lord.” Durain grinned, the black lines had receded so that they only traveled about a third of an inch from the slash marks on Hari’s arm. It was wonderful progress considering where it had been but with the amount of royal blood they had pumped into Hari it was no surprise. 

“Sesshy Daddy?” Hari’s voice was quiet and shy but Sesshomaru still heard him. Looking down into inquisitive green eyes Sesshomaru raised one brow in question. “If my wounds are gone does that mean I can go play with the others?”

Sesshomaru nodded and Hari grinned happily before turning to stare intently at his arm. As both Sesshomaru and Durain watched in shock the black webbing formed from the blood poisoning began to recede until it was no longer visible in Hari’s arm. Once the black was gone Hari focused his magic on the carving in his arm and sealed it up, grinning triumphantly as it closed and settled into the pale pink of new scar tissue. Once again pulling his magic up he pushed his ribs back into place healing them before doing the best he could on his hand. His hand was harder because most of the bones had been broken so many times they were now too crooked to get back in order and others had too many chips of free floating bone shards. It was exceedingly painful for him to even move his hand so he had taught himself to rely on his left hand for most things.

“Can I go play now Sesshy Daddy?” Hari asked as soon as he was finished. Inuyasha was just staring at him while Sesshomaru motioned faintly for the healer to check his wounds again.

It didn’t take long for the healer to ascertain that Hari had healed every injury he’d had. “Completely healed,” Durain had mumbled in confused wonder. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to take Hari outside so he could play with the other pups before turning to Durain. They had a lot to discuss.

~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~

Shippo was the first to notice that Hari had come outside, though it wasn’t even a moment the others noticed since Shippo ran to Hari screaming: “YOU”RE ALIIIIIIIIIVE! ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!” Shippo took Hari down in a tackle yammering excitedly the whole time. “Now I can teach you so many fun things but I don’t know if coyote’s can do fox tricks but I could still show you my fox trick cause I have a lot of tricks and I can turn myself into a mushroom or I could turn into this giant floating pink thing that kind of looks like a giant pink bubble or I could show you some illusions I only now little ones but…”

“Shippo!” Inuyasha laughed interrupting his ramble long enough for him to notice that Hari was still underneath him and looking completely and utterly confused. “He won’t be able to understand you if you speak that fast.”

Shippo blushed crimson-red in embarrassment smiling apologetically at Hari. “I’m sorry Hari.” He mumbled. “I’ll explain it all to you!” He shouted just as quickly his good mood reappearing in a flash. He grabbed Hari’s hand and dragged him off to where Rin and Tom were waiting.

Inuyasha grinned as he watched the pups play incredibly pleased at Hari’s resulting smile and the clear ringing laughter that he let out every so often. “Hey, Kouga!” He shouted waiving at the wolf. He wouldn’t often admit it, and never to anyone else, but he liked the wolf’s company and right now he felt like having a bit of a spar.

Sango had to fight the wicked smirk that wanted to cross her face as Kouga and Inuyasha started their spar quickly drawing the attention and interest of the children. It didn’t take long for the kids to split into teams, Rin and Tom cheering Kouga on while Hari and Shippo cheered for Inuyasha. And after a moment Sango swore she could see Hari flicking his fingers in different directions that corresponded with the wind so that it blew just enough for Kouga to have to squint. When Hari grinned triumphantly as Inuyasha landed a blow, not hard mind you because this was a spar, Sango knew she had been right.

Looking out over the rest of the gardens and seeing other demons milling around or taking care of the flowers Sango had the feeling that this is where they were meant to be. Though it had been less than a day since their arrival it already felt like this was home for their little ragtag group. This was where Inuyasha had grown up and this was the kind of world Kouga was familiar with and now Sango was growing partial to it as well. Everyone was courteous and kind and the rules were easier to understand than human ones. It was the perfect place to live in Sango’s opinion and she hoped they would be allowed to stay for a while.

Miroku grinned lecherously as he noticed Sango’s distraction and snuck up behind her…*SLAP!* Sango huffed as she walked away leaving an unconscious Miroku in her wake.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

“I can wash myself!” Hari insisted pouting at the guards who were trying to get him to accept at least one servant’s help with bathing. It had been going on like this for almost an hour and the guard was getting tires of the argument.

Finally he just sighed and nodded hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn’t be too displeased that Hari had been left alone for a while. Of course it was only in the bathing house and the guards would be posted at every entrance. ‘At least Hari’s happy.’ The guard sighed as he watched the pup shout and run into the bath houses. Within seconds of meeting Hari every one of the guards had been wrapped around his little finger. Hari was such a sweet and innocent child that the second the guards saw his scars they all went into protective mode making sure that Hari never wanted for anything. Hari was just too cute a kid to resist.

The Head Guard chuckled as he remembered Hari’s shy question when they had first met. Hari had tugged lightly on his pant leg looking up at him with wide soulful eyes asking for his name. Now normally he would give out his name and wouldn’t care about anything other than protecting the target but when Hari had asked like that he couldn’t help but respond. In minutes he had half the guard running around playing games with him and the other pups. It truly had been a site to see.

“HELP!” The terrified scream shattered the silence of the coming dusk. Quicker than any of them had ever reacted before the guards were rushing into the bathing house but it was already too late. The ceiling was blown off and a woman flew away on top of a feather in her grip a struggling and screaming Hari. As one the guards paled. How were they supposed to explain this to Sesshomaru-sama?

Hari struggled against the odd woman’s hold and eventually she just dropped him onto the feather thing they were riding on. “Where are you taking me?” He asked glaring at the odd woman who hadn’t even thought to grab him clothes before leaving.

“Away,” Kagura answered shortly not at all happy to have been sent on this mission. Did she look like a babysitter?

“Why are we on a feather?” Hari asked curiosity overriding his fear for the moment as he leaned over the edge of the feather to look at the ground below.

“Don’t fall off idiot!” Kagura snapped yanking him back from the edge. Was the kid suicidal?

“But it looks so cool!” Hari cried.

‘Maybe he’s just stupid.’ Kagura thought sighing.

“How far are we going?” Hari asked instead of continuing with his earlier question.

“A long ways,” Kagura answered.

“Oh,” Hari mumbled. “How long will it take?”

“A long time.”

“Will we get there before sunrise?”

"Maybe."

“Do you always use a feather to fly?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I do.”

“How much farther now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then how much longer?”

“A while.”

“How long’s a while?”

“A while.”

“Do you have extra clothes?”

“No.”

“Why didn’t you grab my clothes?”

“I was in a hurry.”

“Oh… Why don’t you have extra clothes?”

“Would you shut up kid!?!” Kagura snarled whipping around to glare at the little runt.

Hari pouted crossing his arms. He turned away from her but it was only a couple minutes till he asked: “How long have we been traveling?”

“I don’t know.” Kagura groaned rubbing at her forehead where a migraine was brewing.

“How much longer?”

“I don’t know.”

“How much farther then?”

“SHUT UP!”

“…”

“Now how much longer?”

Kagura wasn’t sure if it was worth her heart to keep this kid alive.


	6. Chapter 6

The only sound in Naraku’s castle was the soft tap, tap, tap of Byakuya’s sandals against the hardwood floor. He walked calmly and purposefully his purple and yellow sleeveless floor length cloak billowing around him gently as he moved his thoughts centered on the young demon child that Kagura had brought back to the castle. Byakuya wasn’t sure why the child was so intriguing to him but something about Hari, as he had learned the little demon’s name was, called to him and he couldn’t help but answer.

Byakuya wasn’t sure why he was so fascinated with the young child but he knew Kanna felt some sort of attraction to Hari as well, even if it wasn’t to the same level that Byakuya felt it. Hari contained something that no one in Naraku’s castle had ever seen before and none of them could identify. It was this thing, this quality, which drew them to him, even Kagura who vehemently denied any sort of affection for the child, like moths to a flame.

Hari was only supposed to be a captive used as bait to bring Sesshomaru and his brother to them but Byakuya wasn’t sure how that would pan out. He knew that Kanna would most indefinitely not give Hari back, even if it did cost her life. Byakuya himself knew he wouldn’t allow for Hari to be taken from him if that meant his life would be forfeit then so be it, as long as he could stay with the little one for as long as possible.

Finally coming to the door he had been looking for Byakuya pushed it aside smiling a greeting when Hari waived excitedly from his seated position, Kanna had been playing hand games with him again. “Kagura and Kohaku left with Naraku to meet up with… the others.” Kanna nodded knowing what Byakuya hadn’t wanted to say. They were going to fight with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but Hari didn’t need to know that.

“Bya!” Hari shouted tackling him. Hari didn’t know why his Bya was sad but he was determined to change that. Hari wasn’t exactly happy that he had been kidnapped, he missed his Sesshy Daddy a lot, but he figured this wasn’t too bad of a place to be. Naraku was a bit scary and menacing but he was nicer than Kagura, Naraku had even gotten him clothes! Besides now he got to play with Onee-chan Kanna. She had taught him all kinds of fun hand games that he couldn’t wait to show to Tom and Rin. His Bya was really nice too, showing him how to make birds and things out of paper and even making them move! But Hari wasn’t stupid; he knew exactly why he was here.

It was hard not to know when he had overheard Inuyasha and Sesshy Daddy talking about Naraku and the danger he represented.

~~~~~I AM THE FLASH BACK LINE~~~~~

Hari panted as he sat in the grass a little ways from his siblings and Shippo. Sesshy Daddy had told him that if he felt tired he should rest right away and not push himself so he was just going to watch for a while until he could breathe better. He hadn’t wanted to sit out, even though Sesshy Daddy and Inuyasha had been very adamant about him not pushing himself too far, but Rin has noticed his breathing problems and had forced him to sit in the grass until he could breathe normally again. Despite his protests it was nice to have someone that cared about him, he hadn’t had anyone like that in a very long time. Not even Hermione or Ron had really cared about his health always placated with a mumbled ‘I’m fine’. But now he had people who would take care of him no matter what.

“…and they have to know!” Hari turned wondering what it was that had Inuyasha shouting like that but Hari couldn’t see them anywhere. Flicking his ears around, he finally heard the sound of arguing coming from inside the castle a little way away. Pushing his body off from the ground Hari walked towards the open door wanting to help fix whatever problem Inuyasha was having.

“This Sesshomaru will not have his pups worried over nothing!” Sesshy Daddy snapped just as Hari popped his head around the corner. Sesshy Daddy and Inuyasha both looked furious and Hari was confused as to why they would be so angry at each other.

“They have to know what danger they are in!” Inuyasha argued back pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

“This Sesshomaru would never allow his pups to be endangered. There is no reason to make them worry when they will not be harmed.” Sesshy Daddy stated firmly his back stiff with indignation at the implied insult of his inability to protect his pups.

“Rin has already been taken by Naraku once we can’t take that chance with the others.” Inuyasha insisted hoping to make his brother see sense. “Naraku wants us all dead we have to tread carefully for the pups sakes.”

Sesshomaru growled and Hari turned away. This wasn’t something he could help with so he would have to wait to see who won the argument then comfort the other. For now it was all he could do.

~~~~~I AM THE FLASHBACK LINE~~~~~

Hari pushed back the memory instead focusing on Bya and his flying paper cranes. Naraku wasn’t so bad and he would simply have to show that to his Sesshy Daddy and the others when they came. Then everyone would be happy. For Hari his plan made perfect sense. These people were good and his family was good so everything would be good in the end. Life was as simple as that and yet another part of himself argued with this, the part of him that was Harry Potter a sixteen year old knew that nothing was ever that simple.

Kanna frowned, just the slightest twitch of her lips that no one else would notice, as she studied Hari. He seemed distracted and Kanna wanted to know why. He seemed almost worried and Kanna didn’t like it. She wasn’t use to this…feeling that she was having. As a matter of fact he wasn’t used to feeling anything much less this…worry and affection she had felt since she first laid eyes on the waif like child before her. He was sweet and kind and had something Kanna had never seen before. She had been   
enthralled the moment she had seen him.

~~~~~I AM THE FLASHBACK LINE~~~~~

Kanna walked quietly to the throne room. She had been ordered by Naraku-sama to help Byakuya watch a young demon pup that belonged to Sesshomaru. Kanna had no opinion one way or another about stealing another’s pup but she knew that the knowledge had given Kohaku the power to fight back against the waves of darkness coming from the shikon jewel shard in his back. It was something Naraku would want to know but Kanna never spoke of what she knew unless asked directly. She saw no reason to speak of things others did not ask for.

Pushing open the throne room doors Kanna quietly made her way to Naraku’s side her mirror clutched firmly in her arms. Her mirror was the only thing Kanna could claim to care about and she would never let harm come to it. “Show me Kagura.” Naraku demanded and Kanna bowed her head focusing her mind on Kagura until she felt the pull that meant her mirror was working.

“Now are we there?”

“Kid if you don’t shut up I’m going to gag you!” Kagura snapped viciously, this line of questioning had obviously been going on a while.

“But it’s been a while and you said we would only be traveling a while.” The child whined his pouting sullenly at Kagura. “Can we at least stop to get me clothes?” He asked.

“No we will be at the castle soon.” Kagura sighed hoping to be rid of the child as soon as possible.

“How soon?” The kid questioned.

“Soon enough,” Kagura snapped.

“How soon is soon enough?”

“A little while.”

“How long is a little while?”

“A little while.”

“…”

“…”

“Now how much longer?”

“That’s it kid!” Kagura snarled pulling the ribbons from her fans she quickly tied the child up and gagged him effectively silencing the menace. “We will be there soon so sit there and sleep or something.”

“That is enough Kanna.” Kanna bowed her head again allowing the thread of magic that tied the image to her mirror to disappear. Little time passed before Byakuya joined them bowing to Naraku before ushered Kagura in. Kagura was holding the demon child like a sack of potatoes over her shoulder uncaring of his clothes less state.

On Kanna’s part she felt shock for the first time in her, however short it was, life. The boy was covered in scars of all kinds from the tips of his toes to the base of his neck. Burn marks and whip lashes, knife wounds and carvings scattered over every available inch of skin on his body. Kanna felt Byakuya shift and turned to him. His expression was blank but strained as if he had to fight to keep it that way.

“Untie him Kagura.” Naraku commanded softly. Kanna flicked her eyes in his direction noting his slightly confused expression. Something was going on and it was affecting all three of them. Kagura obediently untied the boy and she looked anything but pleased to be doing so. “You are the child of Sesshomaru?” Naraku questioned the boy.

“I am Hari.” He stated standing up straight and trying to be intimidating as a five year old could be. “It’s only polite to introduce yourselves first.” His aunt and uncle had taught him that, very thoroughly. You are always polite no matter the circumstances.

Byakuya was the first to step forward, he always did think manners were the most important thing, and introduce himself. “I am called Byakuya.”

The boy, Hari, grinned. “It’s nice to meet you Byakuya.”

Kanna stepped forward next when Hari turned to look at her. Unlike Byakuya however, she settled for a simple “Kanna,” before stepping back. Hari nodded his head and waved at her smiling happily. Confused Kanna slowly waved back not sure if she was supposed to or not.

Finally Naraku-sama spoke. “I am Naraku. Now are you the pup of Sesshomaru or not?” Hari frowned slightly as if having to think about what Naraku’s words meant.

Before finally stating a simple, “Yup.” Then he resolutely ignored Naraku turning instead to studying Kanna. When Kanna’s black eyes met the harlequin green orbs of Hari she was enthralled. There was innocence in those eyes that bellied the black knowledge lurking deep in their depths that drew Kanna like a moth to flame. This child was something different, a powerful something that should not be taken lightly. Kanna knew immediately that Hari was only here because he chose to be here, he was stronger than any of them could ever hope to be.

~~~~~I AM THE FLASHBACK LINE~~~~~

Kanna had then been ordered to watch over Hari with Byakuya and the longer she spent in the child’s presence the more she found herself liking him. He did not mock her for her cold exterior and instead seemed to like her quite a bit. It was nice to find someone that did not judge her on her outer appearance. Besides that he liked her mirror.

But back to the issue at hand, something was bothering Hari. “Hari?” It was all she said but Hari knew what she meant. He was rather surprised she had noticed his moment of worry but maybe he shouldn’t have been. She was often overlooked and he knew that such a thing often led to an incredible ability to read others. It had done the same thing in Hari.

“I miss Sesshy Daddy and the others.” Hari murmured forlornly. “I could get everyone to be friends if I could just talk to them.” He stated holding out his hand for the paper crane to land on. “I really want to talk to them.”

Kanna met Byakuya’s violet eyes with her own obsidian gaze and he sighed. They were in agreement; they would take Hari to where Naraku was planning on meeting the others. They were so going to get killed for this.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Sesshomaru snarled viciously as he snapped his poison whip at Naraku. The bastard would die for taking Hari from him. He would die multiple times with the help of Tenseiga. The guards that had reported Hari missing were already dead. They deserved no less for allowing one of Sesshomaru’s pups to fall into the hands of a potentially deadly adversary. Especially as they had left him alone in the bathing rooms despite direct orders from Sesshomaru himself not to leave Hari alone under any circumstances. 

Now Sesshomaru was trying to tear Naraku to shreds before torturing answers out of the pathetic fake demon. He would not allow this disgusting anomaly of nature to survive after taking two of his pups from him. Rin had signed the bastard’s death warrant; Hari had made sure his death would not be peaceful.

Inuyasha was furious even as he was a little smug that he was right about Naraku. He had been fighting against Naraku longer than his brother and had known just what Naraku would do but didn’t want to get into another large row with his brother after just reacquainting themselves with each other. Okay now he felt kind of guilty. He should have pushed harder for his brother to tell the pups about the danger Naraku presented. Shippo knew and he was fairly sure that Rin understood, she had been kidnapped herself after all, but neither Tom nor Hari knew about the danger and now Hari was in Naraku’s grip and had been for well over a day. They had left with the light of dawn but it had taken them a full twenty-four hours before they had arrived in this clearing where Naraku decided to show himself. Hopefully Hari was still alright because Inuyasha didn’t see him here.

Miroku wasn’t sure what he should do. He wasn’t able to open his wind tunnel with everyone mixed up as they were and he would only get in the way of Sesshomaru’s fight with Naraku and Inuyasha’s fight with Kagura and Sango would kill him if he attacked Kohaku so he ended up just standing in the background watching. It wasn’t something Miroku enjoyed. Of course because he wasn’t fighting he was the first one to notice the flying origami crane that was heading his way. Looks like he would be fighting after all.

Hari clapped his hands excitedly as they flew in the giant crane that Bya had made. Hari absolutely loved flying, even when it was with the mean woman that tied him up. “Hari were here.” Byakuya informed him pulling Hari from his flying euphoria. Turning to look at the ground instead of the sky Hari spotted his Sesshy Daddy and grinned in delight.

“Sesshy Daddy I’m up here!” He cried waving down at his family. Sesshomaru looked up and Naraku used that distraction to attack. Sesshomaru went flying through the air and Hari screamed leaning over the crane’s wing falling over the edge and towards the ground below. Surprisingly it was Kanna who reacted first summoning the mirror demon to catch Hari as he fell. The demon set Hari on the ground gently before disappearing back into Kanna’s mirror. On the origami crane Kanna began to tremble. She was never supposed to summon the mirror demon unless Naraku-sama. Her life was Naraku-sama’s to do with as he pleased. So what was she doing? Why was she acting like this? It didn’t make any sense.

Hari grinned as the demon set him gently on his feet. That was fun! Turning towards his Sesshy Daddy determined to make sure he was alright Hari was met with the lightning claws of tetsusaiga's attack and there was no time to dodge…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be new! :) :) :)
> 
> I'd apologize for how long it took me to do this but that means I intend not to do so again and we all know that would be a lie. Hopefully I will get all of Devil Twins up today (I plan on it but best made plans and all that). If not hey maybe this will update to a new thing soon :)

No scream made its way out of Hari’s throat as Inuyasha’s attack tore at his small body. A part of him wanted to scream at the pain of flesh being peeled away from muscle and bone but another part, a part that had suffered the Cruciatus curse and survived the years of abuse at the hands of the Dursley’s, refused to look so weak. Instead little Hari grit his teeth and wondered if this was the end; and why it had had to happen just when he had gained a family too.

Shippo screamed as he saw tetsusaiga's attack engulf Hari and was moving before he had even consciously thought about his actions. He was free falling off Kirara’s back only thinking about getting to Hari and helping him. The landing was painful. The feeling of Inuyasha’s attack tearing at his flesh even worse and yet in that moment Shippo smiled. Both Hari and he had been thrown away from the attack. The grin on Shippo’s face faltered as he saw the bloody form of Hari beneath him. Shippo had only felt a brief brush of the attack but Hari was in the middle of it. 

“HARI! SHIPPO!” Shippo turned his head looking above him as a dark figure descended. Black clouded his site and Shippo lost consciousness his last thought a prayer for Hari to survive.

Inuyasha’s scream was desperate as he watched Bankotsu (Who should have been dead Dead DEAD Dammit!) bring his sword, Banryu (Which should have been fucking BROKEN!) down towards little Shippo and Hari. This time it was Sango that saved the pups lives. Her boomerang crashing into Bankotsu’s sword and knocking it far enough to miss Shippo’s little form. And then Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, Kagura forgotten in his panic.Kagura used Inuyasha’s distraction to her advantage sending a barrage of wind knives towards him. Inuyasha ducked growling at Kagura but she was already moving. Running towards Hari just like Inuyasha had been. Snarling Inuyasha ran after her. He would not allow her to hurt either of the pups.

Sesshomaru almost missed that actions of his pup. Would have actually if it wasn’t for Inuyasha’s desperate cry. But Sesshomaru was stuck with Naraku neither of them able to break away from the other in order to get closer to the pups unconscious on the ground. As Sesshomaru chopped another tentacle off Naraku he silently hoped that one of the others would get help his pup. Or there would be hell to pay.

Sango couldn’t afford to be distracted. Even the amount of time it had taken her to throw Hiraikotsu had cost her and now she was trying to fight while stemming the blow from a wound to her arm. She refused to hurt Kohaku no matter what and it put her at a distinct disadvantage as Kohaku had no such restrictions. She could only hope the pups were okay as she instead turned back to her battle with Kohaku a part of her hating herself for abandoning two such young demons to their fate. But Kohaku always came first.

Miroku was the only close enough to Hari to make any difference once Bankotsu’s sword was raised again. So Miroku ran to the pups slamming his staff against Bankotsu’s head hard enough to throw him off balance and allow Miroku to place himself between the man and the pups. Breathing heavily at the adrenaline pumping through his body Miroku readied himself to fight off Bankotsu, a man who should have been dead two times over but somehow kept coming back. 

Bankotsu grinned viciously at the monk that dared stand in his way. Bankotsu wasn’t sure why he had been brought back to life, hadn’t even thought it possible, but now that he was here he found there was only one thing he wanted. And that one thing was the little black haired pup that the monk was trying to keep from him. Bankotsu had no idea why he wanted the little demon or how he had known where the child was but he had decided to just roll with it for now. Besides he had to do something with his life and for now he had no goals and going after the little imp was something to do. Grinning at the monk savagely Bankotsu attacked.

********Inside Hari's Head*************

‘Hari! Hari where are you?’ Shippo had no idea where he was and was rather panicked. He had just been shielding Hari from some dark looming figure and then he had been waking up in a lavish green field filled with wild flowers of every color. ‘Hari! HARI!’ Shippo called hoping to be heard. ‘Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Sango! Miroku! Kirara!’ There was no answer just the rustle of grasses as a soft wind blew over the field. Where was he? This place looked nothing like anything Shippo had ever seen before. The flowers here were too bright to be natural and the wind smelled too sweet. 

Shippo continued to call out hoping that someone would hear him, anyone. But no sound came so Shippo began to walk wondering how large this field was and if he would ever find a town or even forest. It didn’t take long for Shippo to realize that something was very, very wrong. 

No matter how far he walked nothing seemed to change and no matter which direction he went it always led back to the same dent in the ground that he had woken up in. Maybe he was stuck in some sort of illusion? But no Shippo knew enough fox magic to be able to at least notice an illusion if not break it. Then where in the world was he?

It was a quiet sobbing that broke Shippo from his reverie. Anxious to find another being here, Shippo ran to the source of the noise. The young fox demon paused at the sight he found. It was Hari, curled into a ball and rocking back and forth as his body shook with sobs. 

‘Hari, Hari are you okay?’ Sitting beside the small demon Shippo pulled the trembling form into his arms whispering soft words of comfort. ‘Are you hurt Hari?’ Shippo asked hoping that if Hari had something to focus on he wouldn’t keep crying.

‘Shippo?’ Hari turned his head and it seemed as if he was only now noticing Shippo’s presence. ‘How are you here? No one else is ever here. I’m always alone.’ The last sentence was spoken in a resigned tone as if this was nothing new to him, as if he had accepted it long ago. 

‘Do you know where we are?’ Shippo questioned trying to be the grown up in this situation. Hari needed someone to protect him and since there was no one else around it fell on Shippo to do just that. 

‘I’m supposed to be alone here.’ Hari stated wide veridian eyes imploring Shippo to agree with him. ‘No one else is supposed to be able to get in here. Not without my permission.’

‘Hari where are we?’ Shippo asked again. Shippo was getting nervous now as the previously sunny sky was beginning to cloud as they most definitely weren’t the fluffy happy kind.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

Sango dodged the attack that would of sliced her side open, pivoting on her heels she swung her body around and grabbed hold of her boomerang before launching it in mid air. Landing on her hands Sango propelled herself backwards and landed on her feet. How was she supposed to stop her brother when he was out to kill her? Looking into Kohaku’s eyes Sango felt her heart harden. She had no choice in this. She had to save him, he was the only blood family she had left.

On the other side Miroku was struggling with his holy tags, when ever he nearly landed a hit his opponent would move at the last second leaving the tag on the floor. Bankotsu was quick and Miroku was tiring out, he wasn’t sure how long he could distract the demon before Bankotsu decided just to kill him and take the pups. Miroku turned slightly trying to catch the pups in his peripheral vision when he heard one of them moan. Whipping around quicker Miroku turned to see Shippo and Hari shifting slightly before a blunt object connected with his temple. Miroku sent up a quick prayer that the pups would be all right before the blackness took him under and his body slumped to the ground.

Bankotsu grinned picking up the two pups and sprinting off into the forest. He had gotten what he came for now he just needed to figure out why he was so drawn to the strange silver haired child in his arms. And then maybe kill him to get rid of that draw...yes that would work out wonderfully.

Shippo had been awake for four days as far as he could tell. The young demon was being kept in small off shoot of a much larger cave, from what he could tell, and the rock was constantly cold beneath his small body. The very walls and floors syphoned any warmth the young kit was able to accumulate and made sleeping near impossible. Shippo was thus left with little to do but freeze and think and wait for the next time Bankotsu would bring him food. At least Shippo never had to worry about water as there was a steady, if thin, trickle of clean water that came from the roof of the cave and created a small puddle off to the side. The cool water was a relief to Shippo when he was feeling particularly down and depressed. The sound of the trickling water drove Shippo crazy, but the soft sounds of water dripping had also kept him sane. It was the only sound Shippos could hear that he didn’t make himself and for that Shippo was grateful. He hadn’t heard of Hari nor had Bankotsu done anything cruel to Shippo, other than not feeding him enough of course.

Shippo curled around himself a bit more in his little corner as he tried to gather warmth even though his body wouldn’t stop shivering like mad. His hands had taken on a slightly blue tinge, but Shippo couldn’t see that in the barely there light of his little cave. He assumed Bankotsu kept a fire going near constantly for that was the only way his cave could have gained any light. Shippo might have believed it was sunlight except for the fact that it flickered and shifted as a fire did instead of holding the steady illumination of the sun.

The one good thing derived from his imprisonment, if anything good could come of such a situation, was the time Shippo had to think. The main part of his mind was running over escape plans and fretting over Hari, but sometimes, when he found he could think of no way to escape and thoughts of what might have happened or be happening to Hari became too much, Shippo thought on the strange place he had been taken to with Hari. The field Hari had been crying in and the way Shippo had been unable to move from the crater until he had seen Hari. It wasn’t natural.

The field had been filled with flowers of every colour and many Shippo had never seen nor heard of before. There were what looked like roses of blazing green and swirled grey and orange, daisies of black and bloody red mixed with cerulean blue, and poppies of every colour of the rainbow plus some. The sky had been too perfect a blue and the clouds that had rolled in appeared too menacing for simple clouds, but Shippo was no closer to figuring out what that place was now than he had been when he was in it with Hari. 

“Not that it will matter if we don’t get out of here.” Shippo thought forlornly as he curled into a tighter ball and tried to stop the trembling in his legs. The cold of the cave reminded Shippo far too much of the time right after his parents died and he had been forced to survive on his own. The way hunger gnawed at his stomach like some vicious beast, eating him from the inside out and constantly paining him, or how the cold would creep up on him at night and during storms to settle in his bones and tempt him into eternal slumber. Even the feeling of fear at being hunted and killed, tortured and skinned, was the same as it had been during those dark times. Shippo had promised himself he wouldn’t be so weak again, yet look where he was now! In the same situation except this time he had failed Hari too. ‘If I ever get out of here,’ Shippo thought his eyes glinting in determination and resolve, ‘I’ll make sure I can protect everyone I love.’ 

Hari’s eyes were blank and cold as the bottom of a lake in winter where no ripple can be seen and no wind blows, only the icy chill of the still water and burning snow felt. This particular trick Hari had perfected after a particularly harsh beating from his Uncle for spilling coffee on the man. Even with his advanced healing, Hari hadn’t been able to move for three days and the walls of his little cupboard had been stained with the blood of his body. If Hari tried hard enough, which he rarely ever did, he could still remember the exact shape of the pool of blood which had seeped into the floorboards beneath Hari’s cot: he had never been able to get the stain out.

Hari hadn’t moved since the strange man had brought him to this cave and set him in front of the fire. The beautiful, rippling, blazing fire which Hari’s cold gaze never left as if he were attempting to freeze the flames with the ice in his eyes alone. Distantly the young demon felt hunger rending apart his little tummy, but he made no move to ask for food of any sort. Where would the strange man who had taken Shippo and him get demon’s blood anyway? But hunger and comfort and the blisters forming on Hari’s body from how close he sat to the intoxicating, mesmerising flames were not Hari’s main worry. No, Hari felt worry only for Shippo who had been dragged into all of this because of Hari, and the boy could not help but ebing to believe, once again, the words his relatives had spoken to him.

Even now Hari could hear the taunts and jeers and viciously spat words of his former family. The curled around his mind and poisoned his heart until Hari was left staring at the fire with an emptiness no adult, much less child, should ever be able to accomplish. The other kidnapping had not been near so bad as this one, simply because only Hari had been taken; however, this time Shippo was in danger and that was unacceptable. 

The fire spit and a burning ember flew from its depths to land on Hari’s leg: the boy didn’t even flinch. Instead, he went on watching the fire and attempting to find a way out of here. Maybe the fire could help him, it had been whispering the most interesting things to him in a crackly, whisper-soft voice for hours now. Hari stretched out his hand and the fire seemed to leap to lick at his fingers and wrist, and when Hari drew his hand back, not only did the flames come with him, it didn’t hurt. Unnoticed by little Hari, the burns on his legs began to heal.

Bankotsu snarled in rage as he swung Banryu viciously through the body of a tree in front of him. He wasn’t far from the cave of course, in fact he was barely ten feet from the entrance, but that didn’t seem to matter. The little pup he had stolen had yet to move from the fire and seemed intent on burning himself to a cinder while the older one was most likely freezing to death. But, neither of these things were the reason for Bankotsu’s rage, oh no, he was furious at something much more important than silent and motionless captives. 

The moment Bankotsu had brought the little whelp to the cave, it was far enough away that he didn’t need to worry too much about the demons finding him before he was ready and was rather well hidden besides, he had attempted to kill the boy. Well actually, Bankotsu had attempted to hurt the child by slicing open the demon’s arm. Instead a wound and gauged itself out of Bankotsu’s own flesh. Bankotsu had tried and tried and tried until he finally realized nothing word work on the little fucker and he only ended up hurting himself. The resulting howl of fury caused any animal within five miles of the cave to flee. 

Why couldn't he hurt the little freak? It wasn't some sort of magic since the fire had no problem burning the boy and when he had stolen the child the trees had no issues tearing at his skin. So why now? With another snarl Bankotsu sliced down another tree before finally sitting on the ground and staring almost desolately at the sky.

Why was he alive again? He had died once only to be brought back with his brothers then betrayed and killed, and now he was back but this time alone. When he first woke up he simply didn't know what to do. What was the point of living when you have no reason?

Bankotsu had only captured the little demon because there had been a pull in him and that was the only thing Bankotsu had anymore. But now that he had the child what was he supposed to do with it? He couldn't kill it so should he just let the midget go? Continuously catch and release it like a game?

Bankotsu hummed to himself thoughtfully. That last idea actually had some merit to it. A game would at least keep him entertained until he found an actual reason to live.

While Bankotsu worked out the rules of his new game, Hari had finally moved from his spot in front of the fire and slowly headed towards where he remembered Shippo being taken. 

Shippo had stopped shivering a while ago, now he just watched the flames flicker across the cave roof and tried to see animals in the shifting light. He wasn't cold anymore, but Shippo wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. At least he wasn't sure until he saw the fire demon coming towards him. Shippo had never heard of a demon made of fire before but that was his only explanation for the creature that moved towards him. 

Flames licked up the sides of the cave and the small trickle of water began to sizzle away as the arms of fire wrapped around Shippo comfortingly. The heat pulsed in waves in the air and the cold began to seep painfully from Shippo's body until the young demon could no longer hold back a scream as the cold gradually dissipated.

The creature was far beyond any recognition of Shippo's pain and instead focused only on the purpose given it by the young coyote demon the flames now used as a conduit. Burning embers rolled from the demon's form and spread out in crazed patterns until they caught hold of something, anything to burn and became their own forms of flame that shot off in seemingly random directions and left behind only trails of ashes where before there had been living, beautiful greenery.

The fire demon spread its arms and wrapped Shippo in a loving embrace before both the fox and coyote demon's bodies melted into the flames and flashed off towards Sesshomaru's castle. In another part of the forest the flames reached their targets and swallowed up the people they had been sent for. They would all meet back at the castle before he flames disappeared and Hari was left asleep, exhausted from drawing on a power not seen in over twelve thousand years.


End file.
